No dance on roses
by LuminaKristine
Summary: Hermione is in an abusive relationship with Ron and it drives her so far that she starts cutting herself. Fred finds out and tries to help her but she has given up. First fanfic ever so be nice, please. Like Ron don't read... Rape
1. Chapter 1

Hermione cried. She cried as she had not cried in years. As she had not cried since she was a little girl. She sat in the bathroom with a towel around her arm not noticing the blood that ran from the deep wound on her leg, dripping on the floor. She tried to stand up, but the pain in her body was too much to handle, and she fell to the floor once again.

_***flashback***_

_*Crash*. A vase fell to the floor. Hermione shrieked in shock and turned around to see the Weasley family's most expensive heritage lie on the floor in a thousand pieces, just where she had walked only seconds ago. The small pieces of glass where spread to the most of the room and glittered in the sunlight._

_Hermione grabbed after her wand but it was not in her pocket. Suddenly she remembered that her 'dear' boyfriend had taken it from her, to prevent her from apperating away. She began to shake, as she heard footsteps walking down the staircase. Instinctively she looked for a way out of the room, but there was only one door and it lead just out to the stairs where the steps came closer and closer._

_Suddenly the door was opened, and a man walked in. Hermione was beginning to sob, as the man stepped closer and stopped right in front of her. "What have you done?" he asked in a way too calm voice pointing his wand towards her._

_Hermione sobbed harder and tried to avoid from looking into his eyes but he grabbed her face and forced her to look straight into his blue eyes, dark with anger. "What have you done?" he repeated, shaking her body with every word. "I didn't do it" she whispered through her tears. "You didn't?" he asked, his voice filled with false concern, "you know what I think? I think that you are a liar and needs to be punished."_

_He let go of her and pushed her so she landed on the rest of the once so beautiful vase, the pieces cutting her skin, blood started to paint the floor. The man laughed, "it seems that you are not fully a mudblood, are you?" he asked as he kicked a splint in her leg so it was almost fully buried in her flesh. She screamed in pain, tears welled up in her eyes as the splint hit a bone._

_This seemed to amuse the man and he started kicking her body, making sure to hit every splint that could hurt her enough. After Merlin knows how long he stopped kicking and admired his work; Hermione lay bleeding on the floor, clothes ruined by the sharp glass, crying of pain and humiliation. "See?" the man asked, kicking her arm once more to hear the crack of the bone that finally gave in,"everybody gets as deserved. Well you did. Now it is my turn to be rewarded." He said as he waved his wand "Imperio" he said with a dark voice filled with something Hermione could not put her finger on._

_"Turn around so you lie on your front" he said. She did even though the glass was cutting her skin even more; the floor was almost covered in blood. "Good. Now you need to lie on all four to give me a good view to your lazy ass" he demanded, pulling his trousers down with his left hand; the right was pointing the wand towards her._

_Hermione screamed in fear but her body obeyed the order. She knew what was going to happen and could not do a thing about it; she was under his command. And even though she had been touched by Ron she had never allowed him to go any further; she had always believed in sex after marriage. The man pushed the rest of her robes away, dropping his wand at the movement, and smacked her bare ass making her yelp in pain. The sound seemed to make him more excited and he hit her again, this time even harder, tears began to drip from her cheeks, joining the pool of blood on the floor._

_Suddenly she felt something touch her ass; it was a feeling she had never felt before but her instinct told her that it was not good. A pain deep enough to compete with crucio filled her body as he buried his member inside her. She screamed so loud that it hurt her own ears as he pulled almost out and pushed himself even deeper inside her._

_Hermione started sobbing hard as he continued doing his best to hurt her as much as possible under the act. After very long time the thrusts grew harder and the man started to groan. Suddenly he roared and thrust so hard, that Hermione thought she was going to die. She screamed until she was hoarse and collapsed on the floor, right on the splints of glass, spread around on the floor. The man collapsed on her back, pushing her further into the glass. Then he pulled himself out, stood up and opened the door, saying "Clean up this mess" over his shoulder before he left the room._

_Hermione stood up and stumbled across the floor to get the forgotten wand that was still lying on the floor. She quietly whispered "reparo" to fix the vase, left the blood on the floor and apperated away. She found herself in the bathroom of a pub she had been visiting loads of times before her boyfriend had taken her wand away. She grabbed a towel to cover her arm and sat down, as she started to feel dizzy. She tried to pull out some of the remaining pieces of glass but gave up, as she started to bleed even more. She covered her arm with the towel again and started to cry._

_***end of flashback ***_

"Hermione?" a voice called. She could not tell who it was, but recognized it from somewhere. Her mind told her that she was supposed to answer but she found herself unable to move. The light seemed to fade and she passed out, the pleasant darkness surrounding her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A scream of fear killed the silence of the night as Hermione woke up, shaking because of her nightmare. A silhouette sitting in a chair moved to comfort her as she broke down in tears. It was too dark for Hermione to see who it was but she felt safe in his arms and soon she was asleep again.

The next morning she woke up to two very known faces. "Fred, George! What are you doing here?" she asked, covering the wounds on her arms and legs. "And where am I, if I might ask?"

"You are in the apartment above our shop," Fred answered, "What happened to you?" Hermione looked at her arms, "I fell down and hit a glass vase. It's nothing, really".

"Nothing," George said with doubt in his voice, "then why didn't you heal it with magic?"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Hermione yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. "Just don't… please don't talk about it". The twins looked worried on her but remained silent.

"I need to go home, Ron may be worried", she said, grabbing the wand that was lying on the bed, "I'll see you guys later". The next second she was gone.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been searching for you the whole night!" Ronald yelled with a very angry face. Hermione tried to make herself as small as possible, avoid being seen by him, but of course she just made bad worse. Her biggest mistake ever was the fact that she had dropped the wand on a desk that was now behind Ron's tall body. "You should have known that I'm not a patient boyfriend, and when I'm in needs of something I expect that you are going to fullfill them. And right now I am in a very annoying need of more of what I got yesterday, remember? So lie down, 'Mione, or it won't be a very funny experience for you." Ron pushed her so she fell to the ground and once again he started to rape her. Hermione did her best to close everything out, but failed. She could not believe what Ron was doing to her. Before the holiday he was such a caring person, a bit stupid sometimes, but kind and friendly. She wanted to know what had happened to him. Their first kiss, the afternoons at the lake at Hogwarts, all those memories was now deleted, replaced with the first time he hit her, called her a whore, yelled at her and now raped her too. The worst thing for her was the fact, that she could not help him or herself, for that sake. She wanted to do so, but was unable to as much as defend herself because of her lack of wand.

Finally Ron stood up, grabbed the wand from the table and left the room, locking the door behind him. Hermione started to cry again, trying to make herself as small as possible, make her disappear along with the pain. Suddenly she felt something sting her arm. She turned around to see what it was and saw a small sharp blade, definitely from one of Ginny's razors. She grabbed the blade, looking at it. The little drop of blood that was on it made it look shiny and, in fact, very beautiful in a quite morbid way. The blade gave her an idea: She made a quick movement with it over her arm, and buried it in her flesh, making her yelp in pain. The blood started to run down her arm, covering her new, deep wound, right under her wrist. She stopped the blood with her t-shirt, wrapping it around the arm, and hid the blade in her pocket. Once she had made sure it was safe, she felt much more calm and better. It was like the pain in her arm took the pain in her mind and soul. She suddenly discovered how tired she was and moved to a corner where she curled up and fell asleep, calmer than she had been in weeks.

"Wake up and pack your suitcase! The train is leaving in an hour!" Ron's voice woke Hermione up. He handed her her wand and was sure to make her see, that he had his own ready for use. She yelped in happiness and nervousness, as she remembered the fact that she was late and ran past Ron to her room, packing all of her stuff. She then grabbed her suitcase and ran out the door with the Weasleys behind her, having arrived from their trip to their aunt Muriel. It was very panicked when they arrived to the platform, just enough to make Hermione able to get away from Ron and sit in a lonely compartment unnoticed. She found a book from her suitcase and started to read it, not noticing that the door was opened and a red haired man stepped inside.

"Hi" he said and sat in front of her. Hermione shrieked in chock and looked up, she had not thought that anybody knew where she was. When she realised who it was, she relaxed again. "Hi, Fred", she said, "what are you doing here? I didn't think anybody knew where I was."

"I just thought I saw you and followed you. There is not room for me in the other compartment so I though I could sit here?" He said and was looking hopeful. "Sure you can", Hermione answered and closed her book.

"so," Fred asked, "what's happening between you and my dear brother?" Hermione looked up in shock.

"Nothing! What makes you think something happens?" she asked a little too quickly.

"The fact that my brother and I found you bleeding in the bathroom of our favourite pub, bleeding all over the floor, even though nothing was in the room that could have been able to cut you, with Ron's wand in your hand, or perhaps the fact that you are avoiding him by sitting in the other end of the train. Or is it the fact that you look terrified just by me mentioning his name. C'me on, 'Mione, even I can figure out that something's wrong!"

Tears began to drip from Hermione's cheeks as he spoke. Was it really so obvious? Fred looked concerned on her, not sure what he was supposed to do.

Suddenly it was all too much for Hermione to take: She ran out from the compartment to the bathroom, about ten compartments away. In there she locked the door and broke down. She sobbed and hugged her arms around her legs when she remembered what was in her pocket. She took the blade up and looked at it, noticing that there was still some blood left on it. She quickly washed it off and cut a nice, deep cut in her arm that made her moan in pain. She made two more and covered her arm once again. She knew that she could not stay silent if Fred asked her a few more times about it; she had a quite soft spot for him. Nobody knew, not even Ginny. Hermione did not even know why. Fred did just seem much nicer than his twin, much more kind. But of course Hermione had not told anybody; Ginny was on Ron's side and would tell him anything Hermione told her; that was how she got hit the second time by Ron, she told Ginny about the first hit and she told Ron.

Hermione took her wand and tried, for Merlin knows what time, to heal the cuts on her arm. But once again the spell did not work. Her theory was that she had grown immune to it, that it would not work on her body anymore. She sighted and ripped the lowest part of her shirt and wrapped it around her arm. Then she unlocked the door and went back to the compartment, where Fred was waiting for her return, ignoring every question about her and Ron.

Soon it was time for them to change and Hermione went back to the bathroom, making sure that she had a shirt with long sleeves with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

On her way out of the train at Hogwarts, Hermione received a letter from a little boy with the words "professor Dumbledore asked me to give it to you. You are Miss Granger, right?" He asked with a doubting face. "Yes, thank you" She answered with a small smile and opened it. It said a very little;

_Dear Miss Granger._

_I am proud to inform you that you have been made head girl. _

_This means that you will now have you own room on 4th floor with – of course – private bath. _

_You will also have to share a common room with the head boy. _

_I am sure you will be pleased with the choice. _

_It is the first time that both head boy and __–girl are from the same house, but I thought it was the best idea. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Don't worry, everything will be fine._

Hermione put down the note. She was wondering about who the head boy was. Every single cell in her body hoped that it was not Ronald because that would mean that he would be able to do what he wanted every time she was in the common room. Just the thought freaked her out. But then again she was quite sure that Dumbledore somehow knew a little about Ronald's abusive side. Those thoughts lead her to the little sentence in the bottom of the paper. What did Dumbledore mean by that? She did not understand how he knew all that stuff. It was very strange that he seemed like he knew everything in the world!

She wondered why she had not gotten it before and searched for the boy who had handed her the letter. Suddenly she saw Ron standing near her, he was looking very angry. He pulled her towards the forest, away from their classmates, and whispered quietly but in the same time surprisingly loud in her ear "you are going to behave normally. No one is to know that… no one is to know anything! If I find out that anybody has heard about it, I'm going to get my revenge on you, believe me! Have I made myself clear?"

Hermione nodded and hurried to the castle while trying to hold her tears back.

"Is there anything wrong", Harry asked as they sat at the table and waited for professor Dumbledore's speech. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine", she answered, "I'm just tired, I guess."

Harry looked like he did not believe in her, but did not comment it. Ron put an arm around her and luckily Harry and the others at the table did not seem to discover Hermione stiffen at the contact, "perhaps it would be better if you went to bed, then. Class is starting tomorrow and I'm sure you want to be ready, right?" the last word was a bit too clear, it was obvious for Hermione that it was not meant as a friendly request; it was a clear order, said with a little too hard squeeze by his arm.

Hermione did her best to smile at him but failed and it was obvious in his eyes, that he knew and would punish her for her lack of acting-skills later.

She nodded quickly and, with a short goodnight to the others, ran out of the room with several people looking after her, whispering among each other. Especially one pair of eyes was looking very carefully but she did not discover.

When she had completely left the room Harry turned to look at Ron, "what was all that about? Hermione is never like that. I mean, normally she is never tired or anything. Something must have happened… It doesn't make sense." Ron shrugged and continued eating; he did not even blink when Harry looked questioning at him. "It's probably nothing to worry about, Harry. She is probably just reacting stronger then us by going back to Hogwarts. She has had a very hard summer, I know! Her parents are fighting all the time. She has been quite depressed these last months."

"Why haven't she told me?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face, "She used to tell me every important thing that happened in her life. I mean, I knew that she was sad and that, just not about what. She has been mocking around for weeks but every time I try to ask her about it, she starts to cry and you know how bad I am to comfort girls." "Yeah, Harry. D' you remember Cho? How much we laughed when you tried to comfort her in that shy way of yours? THAT was a laugh!" Ron started roaring with laughter, a fake one that was, but Harry did not hear the fakeness in it and laughed with him, forgetting everything about Hermione and her weird behaviour.

Meanwhile Hermione found herself in front of a painting of a young girl on a flowered hill, sitting with a puppy. The girl turned to Hermione and looked at her with big, blue eyes before asking "what would you like the password to be for you?" with a beautiful almost tingling voice. Hermione looked questioning at her, "Is that really for me to decide? What about the head boy?" "The head boy is going to hear the chosen password from me when he arrives. Don't worry" the girl said, giggling. Hermione thought a little about it "Betrayed." "What?" asked the girl as if she had been distracted by something else. "Betrayed. I'd like the password to be the word 'betrayed'". The painting turned aside and let Hermione walk inside to get a look at her new dorm. She did not hear it close behind her, as she was too stunned by the beauty of the place. It was decorated like the Gryffindor dorm only smaller, a couch and two armchairs by the little fireplace, everything coloured in red and gold. Past the fire there was a stair leading to the two rooms. Hermione went up and went into the room with her name on it after checking the other sign; it was without a name on it. This confused her but she quickly forgot about it as she went into her own room, the door decorated with a small gold sign with the name 'Hermione Granger' on it. Her room looked like the rest of the dorm with the colours. Except for that there was a big bed with curtains, a writing desk and a chair, on which she threw her robes before going back to the other room to sit in front of the fire where she quickly fell asleep, not hearing the painting let another person inside.

**A.N.: I'm sorry I didn't write for so long, but I just started on a new school, so... I know the story is a bit (much) messy but I'll try to get it to make sense. **

**Fred and George are both taking their last year. Don't ask me why but that's just how it is. **

**Thank you all for wanting to read my story! **

**-ML**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey 'Mione" a voice said from the door. Hermione screamed loudly, bolted quickly from her seat and set off towards her room. She reached the door in three seconds and locked the door behind her. Within seconds she was standing behind her bed, panting, with her wand out. She listened after anything that could, footsteps or his voice. Everything in her body was certain, that it was Ronald that had been talking to her. He was the only person to ever call her ''Mione' at least as far as she knew.

"Oh, no, no, no," she kept saying to herself, "He isn't head boy, he isn't head boy…" She kept saying the same sentence over and over, as if to make herself believe it was true. Her entire body stiffened at the sound of footsteps up the stairs and she held her wand so hard it started shining with a dark blackish colour.

The door opened slowly, a ginger boy standing behind it. Hermione screamed and sent a stunning hex after him but he dodged it calmly. She then yelled "avis oppugno!" causing small orange birds to fly out from her wand and attack the boy in the door. Once again he just sent a spell to dismiss them and took a step forward. Suddenly Hermione realized that Ron never had been able to protect himself from the birds before, let alone look so calm while trying. She cast a quick "lumos" and looked at the intruder. Fred Weasley was standing before her, wand out, and a worried look in his eyes.

"You're the head boy?" She asked shocked. That had most certantly not been what she had expected; Fred was way too wild and rebellious of nature, most certainly not the preferably head boy type.

"What was all that about?" He asked, completely ignoring her question, while lowering his wand.

Hermione looked down to her feet, feeling herself blush, "nothing. You just surprised me, that's all…"

"That's all?" Fred looked at her as if she was mad, "you just halfway attacked me with birds and stuff and you seriously think I'll take 'you surprised me' as an explanation? You don't seriously think I'm as stupid as Ron, do…?" He stopped talking as he saw her flinch slightly at the name. "I get it… You thought I was…"

Hermione looked at him one last time, tears in her eyes, sighted and fell to the ground. Fred quickly took one step forward and caught her before she hit the ground. Her eyes were closed and her face relaxed but he could see the traces from her tears moving down her cheeks.

He lifted her up in her bed, took of her shoes and tucked her under the duvet. "'Night, 'Mione" he whispered in her ear, "don't worry, I won't let him harm you again". Fred quietly kissed her cheek and left the room, never noticing the brown eyes, huge with wonder, following him out.

The next morning Hermione woke up at 6 Am (A/N: I think… that's in the morning, right?). She went to her bathroom and took a quick shower before starting to get dressed. As she folded her jeans, the razor fell out of her pocket. She looked at the little blade while having an inner fight about what to do. After a short moment she picked it up and ran it over her arm, enjoying the feeling of pain and looking at the blood that started to drip on the floor. The sight made her remember the one time she had been cut and raped by her own boyfriend. How the blood had been flowing down her thighs, arms and face. How the pain had ripped her body apart.

The sound of her sobs started to fill the bathroom. She fell to the ground as her foot slipped on the wet tiles and hit her head. She yelped from the sudden, unexpected pain and curled into a small form. The world started to feel dizzy as she looked up and realized that the wounds on her arm were far deeper then she had intended to make them. The blood was pouring out over her body and clothes, soaking everything in its own, beautiful and dark way. Hermione fought to sit up and stop the bleeding but the darkness took over and she relaxed, feeling free for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

"'Mione?" Fred yelled. He had been up in an hour now and did not recall Hermione leaving her bathroom for at least 45 minutes. The night before had made him sure about his concern; that something was wrong with the relationship between Ron and Hermione. It had also gotten him to admit to himself that he cared for Hermione. It was a good thing, though. It made him get a very strong urge to protect her from all dangers.

"Are you coming?" he asked after knocking on the door. There had been a suspicious silence from the room the last ten minutes and he was beginning to worry. He knocked again, "if you don't answer me now I will go inside!" There was no answer.

Fred gathered all his strength and pushed the door open. "What the…?" He gasped from the sight that was revealed; Hermione was lying unconscious on the floor, halfway dressed in skirt and bra, covered on her own blood. Her hair was resting around her head in a pool of the red substance, looking like a twisted kind of halo. She had obviously been lying there for a long time and her skin was starting to get a pale, bluish colour under the mask of blood.

Fred was by her side immediately. He looked for the source of the blood on her body. At first he thought it came from her head because of the way she was lying, clutching her head as if in pain, but he quickly realized that it came from about five deep cuts on her arm. He ripped a piece of his shirt and tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding, before taking her in his arms and running through the castle to madam Pomfrey while yelling for help. The nurse quickly found a bed for Hermione and started to heal the cuts. When they were all finally healed (after half an hour) she forced several different potions down Hermione's throat and declared that all they could do now was to wait and hope for the best.

All the time Fred had been by the bed, looking down on Hermione's face and holding her hand. He was unknowingly crying and his face was almost as pale as hers. Madam Pomfrey bade him to stay because of the shock he had had and gave him a bed beside Hermione's and a calming draught. He looked at Hermione one more time and whispered the words, "don't you ever do that again, love," before rolling to the side and falling asleep.

**A/N: I apoligize for not writing for FAR too long but I've been very busy lately. I hope you enjoy reading this because it cost me god knows how much of my free period to finish it! **

**I hope you understand the story as I was pretty tired as I wrote it. Please tell me, if there are any mistakes. **

**Love you all**

**-ML **


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke up to the sound of angry voices. She recognised both of them and sensed that there was no danger at the moment: It was just Fred fighting with madam Pomfrey. She had to admit, she did not really understand what madam Pomfrey was doing in her room, but she assumed that Fred would take care of it. She just felt so tired… If she had not known better, she would have thought she was in the hospital wing. Or perhaps she was?

Hermione cracked her eyes open a bit, just to see into the worried blue eyes of Fred Weasley. She yelled, startled, as he was merely a few inches from her face, before he, just as startled, pulled back up but continued to look at her.

"Just exactly what were you thinking?" Fred asked her. Hermione looked up at him, considering her possibilities. She could either try to lie and say it was an accident, which he most likely would not believe, or she could tell him the truth. There was also the possibility of saying as little as possible and by that indicating that it was not a subject she was ready to talk about. She thought for a few seconds, and answered; "I wasn't."

Fred crooked his head, now with a slight smile on his lips. "Woa, Hermione Granger admitting that she wasn't thinking? I never saw that one coming. Oh, and by the way; Ickle Ronniekins has been thrown out of here for the fifth time today" He announced proudly, knowingly making Hermione smile by his childish behaviour. "He, apparently, smelt so bad you could recognize him, even in your sleep! It made you look almost like this" Hermione giggled as Fred mockingly pulled on a face of complete and utter disgust. He laughed with her and took her hand, as her face fell into more serious features. "Don't worry, little bookworm," he said. "I'll look after you. He won't come near you again."

Hermione smiled softly before laying her head on the pillow and falling back asleep, hand holding onto Fred's for dear life. Fred smiled softly and traced the visible scars on her arm with his fingertips. He wished he had known earlier. And he wished he knew the whole story. Why was Hermione hurting herself? Why did she flinch every time Ron was mentioned? And why had nobody noticed before?

His head quickly became tired by the thoughts and he lied down next to Hermione and brushed her cheek before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

"I have every right to see my girlfriend! Why shouldn't I? Let me in!"

Hermiones eyes flew open at the sound of Ronalds voice. She quickly sat up, noticing the empty space beside her. There was no doubt, that Fred had fallen asleep after comforting her the day before. She almost smiled at the thought, before remembering that her 'darling' boyfriend was standing outside the hospital wing, demanding to see her. Madam Pomfrey was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips with a very stern expression. "You are not allowed in here before miss Granger says so. I do not know why, but your presence seems to affect her healing process in the most negative way."

Hermiones lips curled slightly upwards at the sound of somebody protecting her from Ronald. She relaxed a little more, and started to search for Fred. That seemed to be a very easy job, as he was standing right beside madam Pomfrey with his wand out. He was discreet, not provoking, but there was no doubt, that he would hex Ron if he had to. Ronald obviously had not seeing Fred in his anger and tried to push himself past madam Pomfrey. Fortunately, she had been prepared for this, and quickly shot a stunning spell on the fuming redhead before levitating him outside the door.

Hermione sighted in relief and lay back down, feeling sure that she would not be harmed within the next couple of days, while she was healing. She smiled as Fred moved over to lie beside her. He kissed her softly on the forehead and flashed her a smile. "I really wish you would tell what's wrong. But if you don't want to, I'll just wait 'till you're ready." He whispered before closing his eyes and relaxing. Hermione suddenly felt very stupid and insecure. What if he wouldn't? What if he just left her alone, or worse, with Ron? A tear started to form in her eyes and she stifled a sob. Her usual emotional strength had disappeared with her virginity and the blood that had poured out of her arms and it frightened her even more to know, that she had lost even more control of herself. The sobs grew stronger and her sight became blurry with tears. She desperately tried to stop crying but gave in when she felt Fred's arms around her. She felt safe in his arms, while she cried her heart out through the tears that soaked his shirt and ran down her cheeks. And as she lay there she fell asleep, in the arms of the one person she knew would never hurt her.

Three days later Hermione was let out of the hospital wing with only a few pink scars and the memory of ever being in there. She was not ready to face anybody yet. At all. Her little 'stunt' was known all over the school and everybody was trying to figure out why their head girl would do anything like that. Rumours were spreading like fires, none of them even near the truth. A few of them told the tragic story of Hermione falling in love with a ghost (in most of them the said ghost was the Bloody Baron himself) and had tried to kill herself to be able to be with her 'beloved' forever. The Baron himself announced this rumour fake, when a group of brave hufflepuffs asked him. The rest were a little less fun to discover; People said, she feared the upcoming war, and had attempted to kill herself to avoid later pain, that it had been a very well-planned murder attempt, or that she had been involved in a relationship with Draco Malfoy himself and had been so devastated when they broke up, that she had attempted to remove the pain through a dark ritual that she had failed and therefore almost died. The last one had pissed Hermione of the most, not because it had been Draco Malfoy, but rather because people actually _believed_ that _she _had failed in _anything_.

Luckily for Hermione, Fred stayed close to her at all times. He saved her from a lot of troubles when smaller students came to their head girl to hear if 'that she really had been dead because of..' by telling the kiddo's (he insisted on calling them that, as Hermione wouldn't let him call them 'gnomes' or 'annoying little pricks') that everything, indeed, was true, causing the rumours to get even more extreme, much to the annoyance of Mr Malfoy himself, who was now suspected of having tried to kill Hermione in a dark ritual when she broke up their threesome with the Bloody Baron, because she had been scared of, what would happen with their 'relationship' after the war. Hearing _that_ rumour made Fred laugh so hard at the Gryffindor table, that even Dumbledore looked surprised. It took Hermione over half an hour to get him to calm down so they could go to classes.

Fred was even with Hermione when she, in front of the entire school, ended her miserable relationship with Ron. He had been crying and tried to look hurt, but Hermione saw the fury in his eyes and vowed, never to walk alone at Hogwarts again. She felt ready to go through a normal year with Fred by her side and with no more pain. Unfortunately for her, things don't always go as planned.

**A/N:**

**I'm SO sorry I haven't wrote in so long time! There is no excuse. So I worked in the middle of the night on this sh*t because I couldn't sleep - I felt so bad for taking so long.. **

**I'm a bit stuck so.. What do you think should happen next? Should someone die? (I vote for that one!). Or should There be some more flirting between Fred and 'Mione? Tell me what you think so far, please!**

**Love you all!**

**-ML**


End file.
